Despite significant advances in manufacturing technology, assembly and testing of electronic assemblies require the use of equipment consuming substantial quantities of factory floor space. Testing and characterization of electronic assemblies, for example, generally requires physically large machines, each of which consumes significant floor space within a factory. It is, therefore, desirable to minimize the size and complexity of electronic apparatus manufacturing cells, including electronic assembly testing cells.